It's A Little Odd, Isn't It?
by LiteracyLover
Summary: Uzuki returns to Trampoli after visiting her homeland. As she approaches the town, she remembers all that happened about a year ago in the serene town. Hence follows a series of mishaps, romance and humor the way only the people of Trampoli do best. Note: This contains yuri/girlxgirl; you have been told, hence rated T. I'm back, people!
1. Prolouge: Memories of Trampoli

**WARNING: Yuri / girlxgirl / girl-on-girl themes. you have beed warned.  
**

**Disclaimer: Alas, still I own nothing.  
**

**PROLOUGE: MEMORIES OF TRAMPOLI**

_Dirt Road, Autumn 14th, Uzuki POV._

"Excuse me, sir," I said, addressing the driver. "How long will we take to reach Trampoli?"

"Well, we should be there by twelve, ma'am." he replied, turning to face me while steadying the carriage. I nodded politely and pulled my head back into the carriage. Lowering myself back onto the plush seat, sighing, I peeked out of the curtains morosely. The familiar scenery set my memories off.

"Why are you so silent, milady?" questioned Tsubute.

"Nothing," I murmured vaguely. "Do you remember everybody in Trampoli?" I asked him.

He nodded. "There was that fat man Turner; his wife, Rita; that rascal boy Raguna… Oh! And also all those silly, foolish girls in the village."

"That is not very polite of you, Tsubute…"


	2. 1 All Those Silly, Foolish Girls

**Disclaimer: Still applies. If I owned RFF, man... But, I don't, so...  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: ALL THOSE SILLY, FOOLISH GIRLS**

_About a year ago…_

_The de Sainte-Coquille Mansion, Kardia, 23rd Spring, Tabatha POV._

Miss Bianca was seated at the large dining table, watching me carefully as I brought dish after dish to her. As soon as I began serving the appetizer to her, she spoke up.

"Tabatha, it's too hot in Kardia during the summer," she began. "Hence I plan to get a summer home in some other village."

"That seems to be a good idea, Little Miss," I said, filling her crystal glass with water. "Where have you decided to go to?"

"I hoped...you had a solution to that, Tabatha," she said bashfully.

"Miss Rosetta from the General Store goes to a town named Trampoli often, due to business opportunities. She tells me it is a wonderful place. It's very isolated and quiet. May I suggest that village?"

"Hm," she said, toying with her fork for a minute, frowning slightly. "I like the idea."

"I shall make arrangements for our stay there." I said, smiling at her. Her frown immediately vanished.

"You'll come with me, Tabatha?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Miss Bianca. I'm you maid. I must accompany you wherever you go. Why, I can't expect you to do the laundry and the cooking and the dishes by yourself, do I?" I smiled, teasing her. She turned a brilliant shade of fuchsia and poked her baked potatoes moodily. I continued bemusedly, "I'll have the preparations done for our stay."

"Thanks, Tabatha," she muttered quietly.

_Business District, Trampoli, Eunice POV._

I was putting up the laundry, humming softly. Uzuki was waving her naginata around, counting off her strokes. I could feel a soft breeze floating through my fingers, making the laundry flap about beautifully. A smile formed on my lips.

Uzuki suddenly said, "Well, good-day to you, Anette." I stopped whatever I was doing and whipped around to see Anette waving and approaching Uzuki. She saw me gaping at her and waved enthusiastically. I smiled and waddled up to where she and Uzuki stood.

"What brings you to town, Anette?" asked Uzuki.

"I'm going to have lunch with Eric," she said, a smile dancing in her eyes. "I'm so hungry!" I smiled at her cheerfulness. "Did you hear? Raguna defeated a giant Clucky in the Green Ruins yesterday!" she said, her eyes widening. "Imagine, if it laid an enormous egg, and you boiled it, it would be the biggest boiled egg ever. Wow, I'd like that." A grin formed on her face.

"You're pretty hungry, aren't you?" I asked her, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Anette glanced at her watch. "'Kay, I'm running late, so I'll catch you later! Bye Uzuki, bye Eunice!" She turned and bolted off.

"Bye, Anette," I whispered to the dust that followed her.

_Rune Archives, Trampoli, Selphy POV._

I was reading a pretty interesting book written by one of the Noradian Knights about one of his battles. It was bloody and gruesome, but it had character, a good plot and it compelled you to read more. I was nearing the end with only a few chapters to go. His regiment had run into monsters and they were fighting them off, but the winner was unlikely, the monsters were pretty stro—

Suddenly, the door of the library burst open, letting in unwanted amounts of blinding sunlight into my den. I groaned and covered my eyes. The piercing rays still managed to strike my retina and sting the gentle covering of my optical instruments.

"Hey!" I yelled at the intruder. "Don't do that! The sun's blinding me! Shut the door!"

A familiar, gentle voice exploded out in fury, "Selphy, you're cooping yourself up in the library _again_?!"

"Crap, it's Lara."

"I heard that!" said the nun, stomping over to where I was sprawled on the floor; my lovely books surrounding me like a fort. They would be no use against Lara's wrath, though.

"Good afternoon, Lara. Wonderful weather we're having, right?" I said, smiling weakly.

"Don't change the subject, Selphy," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "How many times have I told you to go outside for a few hours every day?! It's not good for your health to stay indoors so much!"

"Um… Lara… This book is really, really, _really_ interesting. I just want to finish it by today, I'll die if I don't know if this guy survived or not," I pleaded. "Please?"

"Well, he obviously must have survived, how would have he written the book then?" she said, sighing.

"…oh, right…"

"Selphy, you're so silly sometimes…" She sighed once again, moving a portion of my fort out of the way and lowering herself onto the floor beside me. "I tell you so often to go outside, but you never listen..." She sounded so sad that I felt guilty not listening to her.

"Fine, I'll go out. Jeez. You and your emotional blackmail…"

"What do you mean by 'emotional blackmail'?!" she demanded indignantly.

"'I tell you so often to go outside, but you never listen...'" I mimicked in her sad voice.

"Well, I honestly feel grieved that you never listen to me!" she said. I shrugged and stood up. Suddenly, my legs wobbled furiously and I sank back onto the rug. Lara crouched next to me, alarmed. "Selphy, are you alright?" she asked, her voice suddenly calming and gentle.

"Em…no."

"Hmm…" Lara took one long, hard look at my face and then asked abruptly, "When did you last eat?"

"Er…"

"Selphy…" Her voice was getting angrier by the minute.

"Y-Yesterday, I think." I closed my eyes for the outburst.

"Selphy! You really-" And a few minutes of non-stop yelling followed. Once she had calmed down enough to breathe, she took my hand, hoisted me onto my legs and dragged me to the door of the Rune Achieves. I realized what she was going to do a second too late.

"No! Don't take me outside! No!"

The harsh light struck my eyes once again. But this time, the intensity wasn't diluted by the walls of any building. It hit me like an express delivery train.

"Aaargh!" I yelled. "My eyes!"

_Church, Trampoli, Melody POV._

"Lara?" I called as I walked into the infirmary.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called back. I walked over to the said area, the smell of freshly cooked food striking my nose.

"Mm… That smells good, Lara…" I said, entering the kitchen. I saw Selphy sitting at the table and eating while Lara sat next to her, making sure she ate every morsel properly. I grinned at them. They were so cute. Lara always yelled at Selphy and Selphy would always (accidently, of course) do something to make Lara yell at her, but they were good friends still. I liked Selphy. She bathed often.

Lara looked up and smiled at me. "Hi, Mel." She said.

"Hi Lala!" I cried, perching myself on a chair close to the food. "So, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." She said, her smile widening.

"What have you come up with?" I asked her.

"Well, excluding the one about the huge party in which we invite all the girls, nothing," she sighed. "Cinnamon doesn't like too many people around her at one time…"

"What are you talking about?" piped up Selphy.

"Cinnamon's birthday party," I said, popping a baked potato into my mouth. "Mm, yummy. You cook well, Lara~"

"I know, right?" said Selphy. "I wish she'd be my wife; I'd get this kind of food every single day."

"Yeah, but if she was your wife," I said as Lara laughed. "she would yell at you every single day."

"Crap."

"Idiot…" smiled Lara. "Now, getting back to the point, Cinnamon's birthday party."

"Problem…" I said. "Problem…"

"I agree…" said Lara.

"You know, Cinnamon's pretty happy just doing whatever she wants to do, you know," said Selphy. "She really likes it when you two sit with her during your classes. She talks about it a lot whenever she comes to the library."

"Really?" I asked Selphy. She nodded. I felt a warm glow inside. Cinnamon was so sweet. "Okay then, I know what we'll do! We'll have a full-day study class!"

"…"

"…"

"Y-You don't like it?" I asked Lara and Selphy sadly.

"Not that, I don't think Cinnamon could teach us for the whole day…"

"Oh, right. Dammit, back to square one."

_Whale Island Flank, Raguna POV._

Stowing my katana back into its scabbard, I walked up to the patch of Moondrops I had planted a long while ago. And right on cue, I saw Iris standing there, watering the plants with a smile on her face. I walked up to her and wished her a good evening.

"Good evening!" she trilled. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Raguna, could I ask you for a favor?" she asked me shyly.

"Sure," I said, wondering what was coming.

"Could I please take care of this patch of flowers for you? Please? I'll take really good care of it, I promise!" she cried, clasping her hands together.

I stared at her for a second, and then grinned, nodding. She squeaked in happiness and danced around in the night.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" she said. "I'll take really good care of it, I promise! Thank you!"

"No problem."

"You know, I had a sister…" said Iris softly, watering the plants. "She loved flowers."

"Oh," I said. "What happened to her, Iris?"

"I don't know," whispered Iris. "I miss her loads, though…"

_Road to the Beach, Trampoli, Rosetta POV._

I stomped over to the small house that was a few yards before me and rapped hard on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing my friend Mist standing bemusedly by the door.

"Oh, good evening, Rosetta. How was your day at the shop?"

"Terrible." I snapped, marching into the house. I walked over to my room and shut the door behind me. Breathing heavily, I sat down on my bed grumpily.

That stupid Danny… Walking into my store when customers were in it and throwing about some unnecessary drama about me _stealing_ his customers... Stealing! Ha! They obviously came to my store because it had better merchandise, better customer service and a better appearance! His run-down store couldn't have been more pathetic…and even though I knew his store was no match for mine, his attitude ticked me off. I fumed for about ten minutes before realizing that it was pointless to allow him to get under my skin. I had to show him up professionally. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes, trying to ease my mind, but there was a soft knock on my door which didn't let me.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Rosetta," said Mist, sticking her head around the door, "dinner is ready. Please come now or else it'll get cold."

"Fine," I grumbled, standing up and going without waiting for Mist. When I reached the dining table, I saw that Mist had prepared a meal consisting of turnips as usual, but there was a large plate of Roasted Yams placed on the table. Obviously Mist had just made it, because there were large amounts of steam coming from it. To my horror, I felt tears forming in my eyes.

'Thanks," I muttered gruffly. Mist giggled airily.

"You know," said Mist, sitting at her usual place, "I really wonder if Roasted Yam and turnips go together. Would you like to try it?"

"N-No, thanks…"

**A/N: So hey guys! I'm back! Sheesh, it's been _forever_. I'm sorry, I've been busy with exams and stuff. But I'm back, I'm on vacation and I'm in the mood to write, so hell yeah, I'm going to update this like crazy!  
**

**Alright, so the pairings are pretty obvious from the first chapter. I'll try to keep this as light and humorous as possible, but it may get serious later on. I chose RagunaxNoire for the description because I didn't think of any particular pairing which would be most prominent, so I decided, heck, let's put RagunaxNoire because it's the only straight pairing. I might do yaoi, not sure, what do you think? Just as tiny fillers though.  
**

**Anyway, any comments, criticisms, ideas and opinions are gladly accepted. Drop a review please! I'd be lying if I said I didn't like those. So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!  
**

**~LL.  
**


End file.
